Young Love
by SkinnyKidSpencer
Summary: COMPLETE! Story requested by crawford27. One Shot. Rated T.


**AN: Hello lovelies. If you haven't noticed I'm on a writing role right now. The ideas just keep coming. I've been finding myself writing ideas on my phone's memo pad as to not lose them overnight while I sleep. Lol. Anyway, I decided to focus on one of my recent story requests from **_ 27_**, it'll be a one shot because multi-chaptered wasn't specified. All credit for this idea goes to him. Please review once you've read it to tell me what ya'll think. **

**Young Love**

Melinda Gordon is an eighteen year old high school senior in the small town of Grandview, New York. Today is the first day of a new school year and she is excited. Why is she excited you ask? Well, to put it simply, she's a bit nerdy. Melinda is a straight A student and because of that she goes unnoticed. You won't find her chatting to a group of girlfriends while she walks the halls like she's doing now. So, here she is, walking alone to her creative writing class. It's her favourite subject and she has it for her first period. She makes her way into the room, she's there first- no surprise there- and takes her seat right at the front. Ten minutes later, everyone else scheduled to take the class filters in. She's not really paying attention, but when her eyes roam the room again, she sees a boy. He has black curly hair and piercing green eyes. Melinda doesn't think she's ever looked at anything this beautiful before. Not ever in her eighteen years on Earth have her eyes seen something that makes her mouth dry, her hands sweaty and her knees go weak. Oh man, the only seat left is the one right next to her and he has to sit somewhere.

"Hi, my name is Eric, Eric Mahoney." He says as he offers his hand to her to shake hello. "What's yours?" Eric flashes her a smile.

"I'm Melinda, Melinda Gordon. How old are you?" Melinda asks him politely with a smile of her own.

"Oh, I'm fifteen, I got to take whatever electives I wanted because I'm a genius. Hey Mel, I think class is starting." Eric says naturally.

"Mel." She mumbles to herself, thinking over how it sounds to her ears. She likes it and she likes it more coming from Eric's mouth. Melinda gives her head a small shake so she can focus on her new teacher, Mr. Jetter.

"Okay class, pair up with whoever you want and start with the getting to know you sheet I'm handing out now and then I want you to come up with an outline for your first story. I'm going to go easy on you for this first one. Write it in pairs and your next one will be individual. Get started, you have sixty minutes.

At the end of the period, Melinda and Eric were leaving the classroom together laughing at a joke Eric made.

"Do you want to get together at my house later to work on the project?" Melinda proposes.

"Sure thing Mel." Eric agrees easily with a wide grin on his handsome face. The new friends have two of their four classes together as well as the same lunch. Before they know it the first day of school is done and they're headed to Mel's house in her car.

"Do you mind if I stop by my house to change into something more comfortable and drop off some of my stuff?" Eric asks, not wanting to put her out of her way. Melinda smiles easily at him.

"Of course. Where do you live Eric?" She questions him.

"Uh, 1233 Main Street. Sorry, I just moved here, I'm still learning where everything is." Eric apologizes.

"It's okay. We must be neighbours. I'm 1235 Main Street. That makes things pretty easy." Melinda chuckles.

"Sure does." Eric grins.

The teens pull into Melinda's driveway and before Eric runs across the lawn, Melinda has a suggestion. "I have a pool, would you like to take a swim before we get started on our assignment?" A look of shock crosses over Eric's face for a second before he smiles at his new friend.

"Sure, sounds fun Mel. I'll be right back. Give me ten minutes okay?" Eric says.

"Okay. I'm going to go change and I'll meet you here in ten?" Melinda proposes.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Eric chuckles. Before long both teens are making their way to the gate that Eric is guessing surrounds the backyard. Once they're both inside the gate Melinda takes the towel from around her body and tosses it on the pool chair on the deck before gracefully diving into the refreshing water. Eric's eyes go wide.

"Wow." He hastily gets in the water to hide his sudden excitement and when Melinda comes above water again, he kisses her without thinking. Eric quickly pulls back, embarrassed.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Mel. I swear that this isn't what I had planned." Before Eric could say anything more, Melinda locks her lips with his again. His kisses are so sweet that she forgets to pull away and that's how they spend their afternoon. The assignment long forgotten.

***End***

**AN2: Hey guys, there it is. I hope it didn't come across as too rushed. I'm not the best at one shots. I can never choose where to end it. Shoot me a review to tell me what you think. Polite, constructive criticism welcome. :)**


End file.
